battle_girls_time_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Oda Nobunaga
Oda Nobunaga, is a main character in Battle Girls: Time Paradox. She is the female Lord of Owari and a warrior, her main goal in the anime, is to capture all pieces of the Crimson Armour, with the help of her two retainers Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide, which will help her conquer, unite and rule Japan. Nobunaga, is shown to be physically the strongest of all the characters in the series and has control over fire. Role Oda Nobunaga lives in a dimension, which appears to be the Warring States era of Japan in setting, albeit all the people that live there are female, thus all the key figures of the Warring States Era are also female. Nobunaga first met Hideyoshi, the main female character, in episode 1, after she had just arrived into her dimension, after Mitsuhide's attempts to stop a gang of terrorists, (before Hideyoshi's eyes), Nobunaga appeared out of a fire and took out her 'Blade of Fury' smashing it against the enemies, who later fled for their lives. She then asked Hideyoshi for her name, Hideyoshi (then not knowing she was in the Warring States Era), decided to go with Nobunaga and Mitsuhide making a promise to help her find and collect the Crimson Armour and she began to lodge at Nobunaga's house. Nobunaga often travels with her retainers, to win over parts of Crimson Armour through battling against warriors that keep its parts. Her first opponents were Yoshimoto and Ieyasu, followed by Kenshin and Shingnen and the Saigoku Three. Towards the end of the series, she fights with the main cast to stop an evil Tokugawa Ieyasu and destroys The Crimson Armour- the very thing she wanted to gain, saying that its needless, likely after seeing how it affected Ieyas and how she was defeated, wearing it, proving the Armour, was not as invincible as it was described, in truth. In the final episode, she gives a warm farewell to Hideyoshi and Date, before they travel back to their time. Personality and Appearance Nobunaga is a very self-assured and brave woman, she's very serious and extremely accurate in battle, where she is a formidable opponent. Nobunaga is also very loyal, understanding and kind to her allies. Oda Nobunaga, is a young woman. She has a tall stature, a large (not fat) body with big breasts. Oda has small yellow eyes and long, dark red hair, usually tied up in a large ponytail. Oda usually wears Battle Armour, a black low cut top and shorts with a cape, long boots and gloves. She sometimes dresses casually in a Kimono. Powers and Abilities Oda carries a giant sword which she introduces as 'The Blade of Fury'. It can literally tear apart anything it touches. She can also control flames. Anyone who has the guts to battle against Nobunaga has little if no chance of winning against her. Relationships Akechi Mitsuhide- Akechi Mitsuhide is the first retainer of Oda Nobunaga. The two met each other, after Oda asked her to compete against her, which she did and Nobunaga beat Akechi, though she complimented Akechi for her attempts to out-do her. Nobunaga spoke to Akechi, about her dream of uniting Japan. Akechi, seemed to like Oda Nobunaga's dream and decided to become her retainer, live with her and help her collect the Crimson Armour, to help unite Japan. Akechi Mitshide and Oda Nobunaga, have a good friendship, Mitsuhide is always by Nobunaga's side, the two trust and care for each other deeply. Though, Nobunaga sees Mitsuhide as just a retainer and friend, Mitsuhide has romantic feelings for Nobunaga, though Nobunaga is unaware of her feelings as Mitsuhide is too shy to openly express them. Mitsuhide did betray Nobunaga once, by giving her sake to drink, in order to knock her out and burnt the Honnouji residence, (she was given the idea by Date Masamune to do so), in order to steal the Crimson Armour for her own self in Episode 9. Though Oda Nobunaga, unaware that it was Mitsuhide's doing, rescues her and Hideyoshi, after awakening, and comforts Mitsuhide, telling her that the two would be with each other forever, which makes Mitsuhide go back to her normal self, Yoshino "Hideyoshi" Hide- Oda Nobunaga, first met Hideyoshi, shortly after she had been transported to the female only Warring States era. Nobunaga appeared to the place she was and defeated a group of terrorists, who set fire to the land, Hideyoshi was then approached by Oda Nobunaga and asked who she was by her. Hideyoshi then went to Nobunaga's castle with Nobunaga and Akechi, where she made a deal with Nobunaga, to help her find and win all the parts of the Crimson Armour, which would help Nobunaga unite Japan, with her wearing it. And also decided to become Oda's second retainer and live under her roof. Nobunaga and Hideyoshi have a good relationship, Nobunaga cares for and believes in Hideyoshi and thinks she is helpful on her quest, even though Hideyoshi isn't particularly intelligent, strong or skillful in fighting. Whilst, Hideyoshi is warm, respectful and obedient to Nobunaga. The two grow so close an attachment, that Akechi Mitsuhide, becomes jealous of their close friendship, as Mitsuhide loves Nobunaga and wishes she and Nobunaga, could be together in a romantic relationship with nobody to interrupt them. Oda, gives Hideyoshi and Date Masamune a warm farewell, and they say that they could both return to the dimension for a visit, much to the annoyance of Mitsuhide. Imagawa Yoshimoto- Imagawa Yoshimoto, is a warrioress, who makes her first appearance in episode 3, Nobunaga and her two retainers battle against her and her and retainer, Tokugawa Ieyasu, for the two's parts of the Crimson Armour. After a long competition, where both sides are tied, a final contest of Kite Flying is held, after that Yoshimoto, says that she lost in the Kite Flying and declares Nobunaga, the winner and gives Nobunaga, hers and Tokugawa's parts of the Crimson Armour and says that she will leave Nobunaga to conquer Japan and allies with the three main characters. She appears in later episodes, where she and the other warriors go hunting, with Ieyasu's falcon and also claims to have written a romance story about her and Nobunaga. She gets along well with Nobunaga and her two retainers. More coming soon! Trivia Nobunaga is named after the real Oda Nobunaga, one of the most prominent figures of the Warring States era. She is voiced by Yukari Tamura in the games. For the anime Megumi Toyoguchi who provides her Japanese voice, while Shelley Calene-Black voiced her in the English dub. Category:Characters